


When Foxes and Weapons Mix

by Yoshiko_Nara



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 04:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19221811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshiko_Nara/pseuds/Yoshiko_Nara
Summary: When Tenten finally works up to courage to confess to Neji, he rejects her and she is left heart broken. Naruto finds her and helps to put her back together and this is where things get interesting. All of a sudden it seems like everyone has lost their mind and the Akatsuki are on the move and Tenten is caught in the middle. A bit AU.





	When Foxes and Weapons Mix

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first post on AO3 but this is a carryover from my Fanfiction account, as I am in the process of migrating over here. I am also in the process of rewriting the story- so as I complete chapters I will be posting them here as well. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the lyrics to Body by Sinead Harnett.
> 
> -As a heads up, for this fic, each chapter is based on a song and I will incorporate the lyrics within the text.

**Chapter One: Body**

 

Naruto pushed himself to move faster through the forest, eager to get home and decompress after a particularly taxing mission. Kakashi sent him along with his Genin team to the Land of Rain to retrieve a D ranked criminal who had somehow outsmarted Konoha border patrol and had gotten that far. It should have been an easy mission,  _should_  being the operative word. The only issue was his team did not know the meaning of teamwork yet, and they ended up chasing their target through thick sludge like mud, until Naruto got frustrated with the entire ordeal and decided to complete the mission himself; creating a multitude of clones to catch their target, completely defeating the purpose of bringing his Genin team. It was obvious that his team wasn't ready to take on C-ranked missions, he could see a multitude of D-ranked missions in their future. He also had to come up with creative new ways to teach them teamwork, something he was not looking forward to. Needless to say, Naruto could really use a very strong stiff drink.

He pushed his team all the way to Kakashi's office, giving a full report and a recommendation for his team before dismissing them with a warning about special training the next afternoon. Naruto disappeared from Kakashi's office as quickly as he entered and made his way home, there was only one place he could go to get a good drink, and it was guaranteed that most of Konoha Eleven would be there, given that it was a Friday night. He showered quickly and changed before he was jumping from rooftop until he landed in front of Club Demon. He nodded at the bouncer, Juro, before making his way inside the club and making a beeline for the bar. He settled in a barstool and ordered that stiff drink he promised himself before taking in his surroundings. Just as he suspected, there was a smattering of Konoha Eleven dispersed amongst the crowd.

There was Ino and Sai dancing on the floor, though it looked like Ino was dancing by herself as Sai just stood there. Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji, and Shino were sitting in a corner drinking beer and staring intently at something that looked suspiciously like a shogi board. And in the middle of dance floor screaming about youth and dancing like he was constantly being shocked was Rock Lee. He caught a glimpse of bubblegum pink hair in the crowd that made him turn back to his drink, his stomach souring a little. He hadn't expected to see her here and if he was being honest with himself, if never saw her again it would be too soon.

Naruto sighed and motioned for the bartender to fill his cup, just as someone settled in the stool next to him. He wouldn't have paid the person any mind as he had too many things on his mind, many of things centering on his former teammate, but the scent that enveloped him made him pay attention. He turned in his seat to look at the woman who had settled in the stool to his right and his mouth dried, it was  _her_. And all of sudden, any thoughts of Sakura was squashed like the day she'd taken his hand when he had been heartbroken.

She was vision sitting next to him clad in red and black, and he took the time to appreciate the visage. Her hair was its usual braided buns, with the single braid that hung down to accentuate her long neck. He followed the braid to the neat bow of her crimson halter top the exposed the creamy expanse of her back and midriff. His view of her creamy skin was only interrupted by the black shorts the stopped at mid-thighs leaving her legs bare for his perusal. He couldn't say this was the first time he had stared at Tenten so completely, but it was something about this night that made him notice him more.

Racking up his courage, he turned to Tenten placing a hand on her shoulder, "Hey Ten! Can I buy you a drink?" Naruto asked enthusiastically, which soon faltered with the look of devastation written across her tear-stained face. "Hey, are you alright?" He asked unsure of what to do.

Tenten could not even muster the composure to answer him, she just shook her head and downed the rest of her drink. "Do you want to talk about it?" Naruto asked, unsure and he was alarmed when she just shook her head and broke down, even more, leaning on his shoulder, as she just shook with silent sobs. Lost for words, Naruto simply put his arms around her and rubbed soothing circles. The gesture wasn't lost on a certain pinkette who had been watching Naruto all night.

~00~

Tenten was excited. She'd weighed all the pros and cons and consulted with her best friend and she was finally going to do it. She was going to finally, after years of frustration, confess her feelings to Neji. She had spent hours getting ready; laboriously picking out the perfect outfit for the night and convincing Neji to meet her at the gang's usual haunt, now all that was left was to tell him how she felt.

She'd noticed that Neji was not his usual self, he'd been nicer, less Neji-like, he was almost happier. They had been spending a lot more time together outside their ANBU missions and she was happy to finally see that Neji was reciprocating her feelings. Tenten had waited for years for him to show any sign of interest and she was beyond happy that the signs were finally there.

Tenten looked over to the clock on the wall and noted that if she didn't hurry she would be late, and she didn't want to keep Neji waiting, she knew how much he hated that. Hopping from rooftop to rooftop, she finally landed in front of Club Demon. She smiled briefly at the bouncers, ignoring the protests of those still waiting in line and made her way inside.

It took only a moment before she adjusted to the strobe lights and the deep base of the club before her eyes roved the club before she found him at the bar staring into his glass, she quickly made her way over and slid into the chair next to him. She found herself speared with his ensnaring pearl gaze and all of sudden she was at a loss for words. He raised an eyebrow at her, a clear indication that he was annoyed, Tenten scratched the back of her head feeling her cheeks heat up, "Hey Neji." She said a bit timidly, she was nervous after all.

"Tenten, you know I hate this place, why did you insist that we meet here?" he asked his longtime teammate, exasperated.

"Yeah I know, but I wanted to talk to you." She said laughing nervously.

If it was possible, Neji's eyebrows touched his scalp, "And this loud obnoxious place was where you chose?"

"Well…" Tenten began but trailed off, she knew how much Neji hated this place, why had she chosen it? It was _so_  stupid!

Neji rolled his eyes at her, "What is it Tenten, I have someplace to be soon."

" _Now or never"_ , Tenten thought to herself, "Neji you know we've been teammates for a long time now and…" she trailed off.

"And?"

She sighed and gathered her courage, "And I've been in love with you since the first time you asked me to help you train, and I wanted to know if you felt the same way about me?"

She looked up at Neji then, not realizing that she'd looked away from him and was shocked to see his hostile facial expression, "No I do not feel the same way about you, in fact, it is the exact opposite." Neji replied quietly.

"What?" Tenten questioned broken.

"I don't feel the same for you, and for you to call me out to this repulsive place just to tell me  _that_  is very irksome and inconsiderate of you. We are teammates Tenten and nothing more. Stop trying to complicate things." Neji finished before disappearing from her side leaving Tenten sitting at the bar distraught and close to tears.

She flagged down the bartender as he passed, "A shot of whiskey and keep them coming."

~00~

Tenten had been crying into his chest for the last hour and Naruto was starting to get worried, he'd never seen her act like this. Whatever or whoever got Tenten to act like this he was going to kick the shit out of them.

"Come on Ten, you want to tell me what's wrong?" Naruto asked worriedly, he was never any good with girls in tears.

Said girl simply shook her head and reached for her drink, downing the brown liquid in the glass. She motioned for the bartender to refill her glass. It seemed like she was hellbent on drowning her sorrows. But Naruto was confused, what could have caused so much grief that she would want to forget. A frown pulled down on his otherwise handsome face, he was confused. His eyes drifted over to the bar where the bartender was spending an unusually long time pouring a whiskey shot.

Said bartender had been steadily drugging the kunoichi, as was his practice when any of the village's beautiful ninja patronized his bar. This one in particular he had, had his eye on as he hadn't been able to make a strong enough mix to convince her to go home with him. But since she seemed so distressed this time, he figured that he may have a shot. He smirked to himself when he turned to present the beautiful woman with her special drink. He was startled when a strong grasp squeezed his wrist bruising tight, "Hey buddy, I'll get to you in a second." He said trying to extricate himself from the bruising grip, not bothering to look at his attacker. He only looked up when the grip was tighter and he was met with the angry purple gaze of the girl's blonde companion.

"I don't think you want to serve her that," Naruto growled darkly. Startled, Tenten looked over at Naruto.

"I don't know what you're talking about. There's nothing wrong with the drink!" The bartender exclaimed, Naruto only squeezed his wrist tighter until the bartender dropped the drink on the counter with a slosh. With his free hand, Naruto picked up the drink, "Hey wait!" The bartender called out but it was too late, Naruto had already downed the tainted drink. Naruto immediately felt heated, but he also felt Kyuubi flare as well- it wouldn't be long until the drink and its drugs would be out of his system.

"That wasn't any regular whiskey drink. I'll be talking to Nagato about this." Naruto said with an edge in his voice before grabbing Tenten's hand and pulling her to the dance floor. He smiled down at the confused girl in his arms, his eyes still slightly purple and asked, "You want to dance with me Ten?"

Still slightly confused about what had transpired, or maybe it was the drugs that were apparently in her system, Tenten agreed with a slight grin. Naruto smiled wider seeing that he was able to stop her crying if only he could stop the sad broken look in her eyes.

~00~

The table cracked under her grip. She couldn't believe that hussy! Naruto was supposed to be with her, not with her! She watched as Naruto slid his hands around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She couldn't believe how she was throwing herself at  _her_  Naruto.

A small voice in the back of her head told her that she'd rejected him when he'd confessed, but that wasn't really her fault. She had just started dating Sai at the time. It also didn't help that he'd pointed out that she only started dating Sai because she was still in love with Sasuke and they looked alike. She may have said some cruel words in return, but she didn't really mean them. Besides every time they had gotten into an argument and she'd said something mean, he would always come back. But this time he didn't.

She'd waited on him to come but he never did. Especially after she and Sai had broken up she really expected him to turn up but he didn't. She had been really put out by that especially when she saw him galivanting around with that bun-haired weirdo, but she had just chalked it up to them just being friends. Looking at them she can see that she was wrong and it burned her to see that Naruto was with another woman and not with her.

Her gripped tightened when she saw Naruto cup the brunette's jaw and tilt her head up and go in for a kiss. She pulled a chunk from the table when she saw the girl wrap her arms around his neck. Sakura would not allow for Tenten to have Naruto, not if she could help it.

~00~

The two swayed to the mellow song the streamed from the speakers. A mild change for the Club Demon, but neither minded.

_I tried to wean you off_

Naruto leaned down so that he could speak into her ear, "Are you going to tell me why you were crying?" He asked quietly afraid to break the calm bubble the two had settled into. Tenten merely shook her head and nestled deeper into his chest. "That's okay." He said quietly as he pulled her closer to him, burying his nose in her inhaling her scent, she smelled of a mix of vanilla and citrus.

_I tried to leave_

"You want to talk about it tomorrow?" He asked pulling her closer still until he believed that they were one. He dreamed of doing this many times, but they were always just friends. He felt as though if they danced for like this much longer, they may not be friends anymore. Not that he cared, it would be like one of his greatest desires would be fulfilled. There had been many times when they were hanging out together that he had just wanted to pull her in his arms just as they were now and simply confessing. But his time with Sakura had ruined him; made him afraid to ever confess his feelings ever again. But she had dulled the pain of all of that and replaced it with herself and for that, he would be forever grateful.

_To say I quit the drug_

Tenten nodded and spoke a quiet, "Yes." Before settling back into Naruto's chest. Naruto had always been a comfort to her whenever she was down. She didn't remember when it started. Maybe it began when she stumbled across him broken down and crying in her old training grounds. She'd taken it upon herself to make him feel better because she felt like someone as happy as Naruto shouldn't look so broken- since then he'd held a special place in her heart. And after Neji… she was leaning more into his comfort.

_To say I'm beat_

Tenten felt so warm against him and he was intoxicated by her scent. Without thought his arm trailed up the length of her spine, drawing patterns as they went and he smirked inwardly as he felt her shiver. He continued the motion until he felt her fingers begin to play with the hair at the nape of his neck, rewarding her with a shiver of his own.

_But the word it chases me around every day_

_Goodbye can't seem to find my mouth in any way_

_So_

Tenten didn't know who initiated the kiss. All she knew that as she moved up onto her toes to reach his lips, his head dipped to capture her lips and they were battling for dominance, though not at first. The kiss was tentative because neither knew what to make of it. It wasn't until Naruto's callused hand cupped her cheek bringing her closer and causing her to the gasp that the war began because, in that exact moment, Naruto plunged his tongue into her mouth his eyes shutting tightly as he trembled slightly. When they pulled back from lack of oxygen he looked down and her eyes were clouded over in lust as she brought her hands to his face.

_I'll give you my body_

"Your place?" she whispered desperately, stroking his lips. Tenten didn't know what was going on but she didn't want to question it, she didn't want it to end.

Neither did Naruto either as he pulled her by the hand through the club, "Yeah mine is closer." He teleported them both to his front door.

Naruto fumbled for his keys, he thought idly ' _could this really be happening to me?_ ' The door opened and he pulled Tenten in with him slamming her against his front door, pinning her there. He brought her lips to his, and moaned out as her hand found its way to his erection, he jumped as she squeezed him through his jeans. He tipped her head back getting better access as the two resumed their battle from the club. They kissed until they were out of breath, Naruto pulled back resting his forehead on hers. When she opened her eyes, he kissed his way from her forehead to her cheek, gradually making his way to her ear. When he reached the place right below her right ear, she mewled in ecstasy at the sensitivity in the space, Naruto smirked he found her sensitive spot and he intended to exploit it.

_Just don't tell nobody_

"Naruto." She gasped out when he bit her ear. Picking her up bridal style he walked over to the couch. She yelped in surprise as he dropped her on the couch. She looked up at him honey brown eyes filled with surprise and something else, something darker. Reaching down he pulled up her red tank top inch by inch. Finally getting it off of her, he began to savor the sight before him in a lace bra just as red as her shirt were her ample breast. He began to trail kissed from her neck to her right breast. He kissed his way to her nipple, suckling it through the lace of her bra. A moan escaped her lips as her hand found purchase in his hair. He began to massage his other breast with his free hand, rolling her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. A loud moan escaped her lips as she squirmed under him making him harder.

She cried out his name and he switched breast then making her moan louder, if she moaned any louder, he would have a neighbor at his door. He reached behind her then and undid her bra and watched as her breast tumbled out of their confines soft and pert. She looked away from him and tried to hide her breast him but he wouldn't allow it, taking both of her hands and gently pinning them above her head.

"They're too big. Nobody likes a woman with big breast. That's why I bind them." She stated not looking him in the eye.

In truth, Naruto thought her breast were a perfect size, they weren't too big or too small, they were perfect handfuls. He put his finger under her chin tipping her head up so that their eyes could meet, "Well I like them." he said as he kissed them both. She looked up at him with a blush on her cheeks and a smile on her lips. Naruto began to kiss his way down from her breast to her pants, his tongue circling his navel once. Once there, he unbuttoned her pants and pulled them off only to reveal a red thong that matched her bra. He looked into her eyes before he bent down and took the hem of her thong in his teeth and pulled them down. He looked down and as expected she was cleanly shaven.

_I'll give you my body_

He stared at her, never had he ever seen such a beautiful woman in his life. Parting her legs, he admired her sex which glistened with her juices. "Tenten you're pretty wet." He said as he ran his finger from her clit to her opening. She shuddered and whimpered under him and if it was possible, he got so hard it hurt. He delved two fingers in then, moving them in and out with a slight curl, searching for something deep within her at a moderate pace.

"Naruto!" she practically yelled as she jumped and sat up in surprise, he looked up at her shock.

"Did I do something wrong? Don't you want me to touch you?" he asked her concern in his eyes.

She looked at him before looking away embarrassed, a blush on her face then said, "I want you to touch me, I just never been touched there before." She said still not looking at him.

Naruto put his finger under her chin and made her look at him, "Tenten you can tell me to stop any time." he said sincerely. She stared at for a moment before nodding her head in assent. He kissed her softly on the lips before he kissed my way down to her sex as he spread her legs so that he could better access to the prize between them. He blew on her warm sex and smirked as she shuddered before latching his lips on her clit sucking on it slightly, pleased when she moaned. He continued his assault on her sex and watched as she writhed, moaned and mewled in front of him, her sounds of pleasure filling the room. He smiled as he made his way to her opening. Looking into her eyes before he started to lap at her opening before he delved into her opening with his tongue, moving his tongue in her opening at a rapid pace. She writhed under him her hips bucking urging him to move faster, which he complied with his tongue moving at a faster rate. She moaned and whined as she quickly began to run out of breath.

_'Cause being without you is impossible_

"Naruto,'" she gasped out "I'm going to cu-" She said as her juices flowed into his mouth and she cried out as she quivered from her orgasm. He lapped up her juices, which prolonged her orgasm. When she finally came down from her orgasm, she gained a burst of confidence as she bravely declared, "Now it's your turn"

Naruto stared at Tenten with such lust and love in his eyes that Tenten was surprised. Tenten had never expected to see that look in anyone's eyes. Sure, she wished that Neji looked at her like that but she knew that it wouldn't happen. He had proved that when he coldly rejected her. She shook her head trying to clear it of the unpleasant thoughts and concentrated on Naruto.

She pushed Naruto onto the couch and straddled him. She pouted and said, "It's not fair. You are fully clothed while I sit here naked."

Naruto gave one of his famous grins and said, "Well why you don't undress me. The playing field should be fair, right Ten?" Naruto asked his cerulean eyes taking on a purple tint. Tenten bent over Naruto and gave him a long and thorough kiss. When Naruto's tongue skimmed along her bottom lip trying to gain entrance, she let him their tongues battled for dominance. His won for the second time that night.

When she came up for air her hands immediately went for the buttons of his shirt quickly undoing the buttons, pushing the garment away leaving Naruto's bare chest. She began to kiss every piece of skin available. When she got down to the V that reached into his pants Naruto groaned.

She looked up at Naruto with worry in her eyes and asked, "Am…am I doing something wrong?"

He looked at her for a while then smiled and said, "No Ten."

She looked at him for a while then she sucked in the middle of his V, and smiled slightly when she heard Naruto groan. She continued to suck there until he moaned. Her hands moved to unbutton his pants and she felt how hard he really was. She pulled down his pants and his boxers along with them and Naruto was freed. She just stared the first thought that came to her mind was, "He's not going to be able to fit." She hadn't seen any before his so she didn't know if he was above or below average  _but_  he was big, as she wrapped her hand around his length, she found that it was solid and she found that she could barely wrap her entire hand around it. As she appraised him, she couldn't help but think that the sight of his manhood was quite beautiful. It stood erect and curved near the tip as it sat unassumingly at his navel. He had a thick vein that ran up the length of it and ended at the blushed pink helmet of his tip.

She gripped him with one hand and began to move her hand up and down. Naruto eyes closed and he moaned. With each moan, she moved faster and faster until she was pumping him. She got an idea, and before she could think it all the way through, he leaned forward and wrapped her lips around the blushed tip, causing Naruto's hips to thrust up in pleasure. She looked up at him to gauge his reaction and found that his eyes were hooded and they glowed purple down at her. She swirled her tongue around the tip, moving her hand in her repetitive motion, causing his hand to nestle in her hair to guide her.

_I'd rather be with you and be vulnerable_

She felt Naruto shudder and a strangled moan before his seed exploded within her mouth. Tenten made a face but dutifully swallowed. Naruto gave her a sheepish glance, "I'm sorry." He said before pulling her from her knees before him and pulling her into his arms kissing her deeply, moaning when he could taste himself in her mouth. He pulled back and she settled in his arms, both of them waiting for him to recover from his orgasm. When she felt him harden between them, she looked up at him and he gave her a toothy grin before picking her up and carrying her to his bedroom and gently placing her in the middle of his bed.

He kissed her gently before spreading her legs as he poised himself at her entrance. He looked her in the eye and asked her, "Are you sure?"

She nodded her and said, "I'm sure." Naruto nodded he gently pushed inside of her. Tenten's eyes squeezed shut and she whimpered.

"I'm sorry," Naruto whispered in her ear as he thrust himself all the way in and breaking her barrier. Tenten couldn't help but cry out. Naruto rubbed her stomach to ease the pain. Her eyes were still scrunched together. He stiffened when he smelled the slight ting of blood. "Are you okay, Ten?"

Eyes still closed she answered, "Give me a minute." Her eyes still closed but relaxed. Tenten breathed in slowly to adjust to Naruto's size and the intrusion. When she adjusted, she rocked her hips upward, and Naruto gently rocked his hips into Tenten in response. She moaned and rocked her hips upward, continuing their little dance until they both lost control of themselves. With each thrust, Naruto hips snapped forward bringing them both closer to the edge.

Tenten was teetering on the edge when she whispered, "Neji." Naruto heard it but at the time he was just concentrating on reaching his limit. Naruto gave one thrust that hit the spot and Tenten tumbled over the edge as she screamed out "Naruto!" As she shuddered and jerked from her orgasm. A couple more thrust and Naruto followed behind her, his hot seed pooling into Tenten. He collapsed struggling to regain his breath. When he recovered, he gave her soft kiss on the lips as he pulled out of her, rolling over in pulling her into the warmth of his arms.

He whispered against her ear, "I love you Tenten."

"I love you too, Naruto." That was the last word that was uttered that night.

_And the thought it chases me around every day_

_That you're dangerous, but I can't resist in any way_

~00~

Naruto woke feeling way too comfortable and warm. Usually, when he woke in his bed he was always alone and he could feel his left arm. He looked down and saw a brown head nestled in the crook of his arm. He smiled softly and somewhat wickedly as the previous night's activities washed through his mind. The growling of his stomach brought him out of his reverie and sighed and began the process of trying to extricate himself from her hold; which was very hard to do because as soon as he began to she started to stir. But after expertly using a pillow to as his replacement and pulling on his discarded boxers he made his way to the kitchen.

He smirked at his couch were her discarded undergarments resided there. He began to make himself some instant ramen as other details from last night began to filter into his mind. As he sat the eat his ramen a frown marred his face. Tenten'd called out another's name before she came, specifically Neji Fucking Hyuuga's name. It didn't sit right with him that she was using him as a replacement and he needed to talk to her before this got any farther. He had a feeling that he was in another Sakura triangle again, and he didn't think he could take it again, especially not from her.

He was broken out of his reverie by the sound of someone sobbing, his frowned deepened as he thought of the only other person who was in the apartment with him, Tenten. Did she already regret their night together? He stood slowly resigned to his fate as he made his way down the hall to his bedroom. There in the middle of the bed curled into a ball was Tenten sobbing miserably.

_'Cause being without you is impossible_

He slowly walked over to the bed and sat on the edge and waited for to look up, when she did it damn near broke his heart her eyes looked so desolate, "Ten, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" he said putting a gentle hand on her shoulder.

It took her a while to calm down and after a couple of false starts she said, "I feel stupid now."

"Why do you feel stupid?" Naruto asked confused, did she feel stupid because she slept with someone like him?

She sat up wiping her eyes, "I was crying because I thought you left." She laughed roughly, "I can see now that I was being stupid." She said sniffling.

Naruto pulled her into his arms the tension in him ending when she was nestled under his chin, he wouldn't bring up what happened last night, clearly, it was unwarranted. Clearly, if she was crying about the fact that he left her then she didn't regret last night, "I would never leave you. I've loved you ever since you helped me get over Sakura."

Tenten thought for a moment and mulled the statement over in her head and it had its validity, "I've loved you since then as well but it took me last night to realize it." She said snuggling deeper into her arms.

He pulled back then, reading her face and he thought for a moment. Deep down her statement made him elated, finally the girl he was in love with loved him back, but he couldn't get over last night. If all of this was the truth then why had she whispered Neji's name right before she came? He asked her as much as he said accusingly, "If you loved me since then why were you in the bar alone and more importantly why did you whisper Neji's name just before you said my name?"

Tenten thought for a long moment about her answer before she was able to piece together a decent answer to give him. She looked him in the eye as she answered, "I was in the bar before because earlier that night I had confessed to Neji that I liked him. I had convinced myself that I liked him and that I was ready to tell him, even though I was really unsure about it. He rejected me. And then you were there, sweeping me onto the dance floor and then before I knew it I was forced to acknowledge things that I had buried. And I whispered his name because… well because honestly, the last thought in my head was, he would never be able to experience this and I was happy about that it was you and not him."

He thought about it for a moment then asked, "Are you sure that's why Tenten?" Because really, it was too good to be true. No way was the girl of his dreams expressing that she loved him, not to him.

"Yes, Naruto I'm sure." Maybe today was his lucky day. He leaned down and captured her lips in his and kissed her deeply, trying to express to her without words how happy she had made him. She pulled back in search of air and her eyes drifted over to the clock on his nightstand, "Oh crap Naruto I have to leave I have a mission today."

She hurriedly put on her clothes, sans underwear to his delight as he was happy to keep the red number she came in as a reminder of what had transpired and to put it to further use at a later time. Once she was dressed, Naruto walked her over to the door and he spun her around and kissed her passionately, "I love you, Ten." He whispered in her ear.

"As I love you Naruto." With that, she disappeared. But little did she know a certain pinkette was watching and was quite pissed.

_I'd rather be with you and be vulnerable_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! I finally finished it. Let me know what you guys think of the rewrite, it took me a while to actually go through the writing and try to figure out what I was trying to convey. I hope you guys enjoyed it and I will begin working on chapters 2 and 3 soon. Once again, the lyrics are to the song "Body" by Sinead Harnett. I really loved the song. There are two versions to the song, I was thinking of the original, but I think that the acoustic version may fit better, so definitely check them both out. Please read and review- reviews bring inspirations and look out for the next update!
> 
> If you want to get some direction on where this story will eventually head you can look up the original. I'm sorry in advance for the poor writning- which is the reason this story is being written to begin with.
> 
> But thanks for reading!


End file.
